The Breakfast Club
by Purplegothic108
Summary: Six high school students, all different stereotypes, meet in detention, where they pour their hearts out to each other, and discover how they have a lot more in common than they thought. ZoroxRobin NamixLuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people :)**

**Wow, this is the first time I've written a fanfic that's not about Naruto… Well, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The plot sort of setting idea is inspired by 'The Breakfast Club' (loved that movie, you guys should watch it sometime or something lol), so it's basically that with all the OP characters. It's not REALLY centred around romance, but there'll be chunks of it in there, so you guys won't be disappointed. **

**Couples will be ZoroxRobin & LuffyxNami **

**Originally I wanted to add the entire crew in, but that didn't really work well with the whole plot. So Franky, chopper and Brook didn't make the cut ( :( naaww ) Also I wasn't too sure about making Smoker the bad guy (I'm fond of him in the latest chapters) but he suited the roll, I won't be picking on him too much though**

**Character might be a little OOC at times, but it's hard to tune them in with the people from the breakfast club lol… so yeah…**

**Anyway! **

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ONE PIECE (sadly)**

**I hope you guys enjoy **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**. . . **

_"...and these children that you spit on,_

_ as they try to change their worlds are_

_ immune to your consultations. They're_

_ quite aware of what they're going through..."_

_ - David Bowie_

**. . .**

_**Saturday...March 24, 2012. Mugiwara High School.  
Dear Mr. Smoker...**_

_**We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a liar, a criminal, a womaniser, a lost cause, a princess and a moron.  
Correct?  
That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.  
We were brainwashed...**_

. . .

Nami was year ten, and one of the most popular and best looking girls not only in her year level, but probably the school

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this...I mean it's so stupid! I have to be here on a Saturday?! It's not like I'm a defective or anything..." Nami complained in the car as it was parked outside the school

"Well you shouldn't have ditched class to go shopping!" Bell-mère answered "I'll pick you up afterwards"

Nami pouted her lips in extreme dissatisfaction before opening the door and walking into school

. . .

Usopp was year ten, he was one of the unpopular but still fun to be around guys who was constantly getting in trouble

"This is the last time this is going to happen right?" Banchina asked disapprovingly

"The last" Usopp muttered

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! It won't happen again!"

Banchina inspected her son before sighing "alright then, it better not"

Usopp rolled his eyes before opening the door and walking into school

. . .

Luffy was also in year ten, he was not only the class clown but pretty much the school cown, and not that bad with the ladies either, if only he realised it.

"Alright boy! I'll let you off this time! But you better not repeat this!" Garp instructed loudly to Luffy who was in the backseat

"Yeah Luffy!" Ace snickered jokingly as he was in the front seat "you should be a better student!"

Ace was Luffy's older brother, they were really close, close enough for Ace to convince Garp to take him in the car ride too just so he could mock Luffy on the way

Luffy poked his tongue out at Ace and blew a raspberry before opening the door quickly and walking into school

. . .

Sanji was in year eleven, he was the womaniser of the school, his fanatics over any good looking female were constantly getting him in trouble (especially when they had to do with teachers)

"Alright, be gone already!" Zeff waved Sanji off

"That's it?!" Sanji was outraged "no '_goodbye_' or anything?!"

"You've already caused enough trouble for me! I need petrol! get out!"

Sanji glared at the old man before opening the door and walking into school

. . .

Zoro was year eleven, he was pretty much that one guy in the class (if not the school) that didn't take shit from anyone, including teachers.

Zoro walked through the parking lot not paying attention to where he was going, just as he was half way through the school a car drove towards him. He though didn't take notice of it and kept walking, if it wasn't for the fast slam on the breaks it would've crashed into him, instead it stopped only an inch away from him.

Out from the car came Robin, as soon as she got out the door slammed behind her and the car drove off.

Robin was in year twelve, she was one of the best looking girl in high school too, although unlike Nami she was much more to herself and spent time reading

She walked into the school after Zoro.

. . .

The school library was fairly huge, there were stair cases around it and books everywhere. Pretty much everyone but Robin were annoyed at the fact detention had to be there. Robin was quite thrilled in fact, almost glad she had gotten detention. She could not only read but spend time in one of the places she most fondly liked.

In the middle of the library were six tables in two rows of three. Nami sat at the front table, Ussop came in and sat behind her. Robin came in and sat at the very back, after her came in Sanji who was torn between sitting near the back or the front, how could he decide when on each end were such beautiful women?! He finally decided to sit in the middle, there he would be able to turn and see either. Zoro came in a bit after him and decided to sit at the front, so he didn't have to see Sanji's head every time he looked up.

As soon as they were settled Smoker arrived in the room holding a bunch of papers in his left hand. He addressed the group with such contempt it makes you spectacle how he ever got the job.

"Well, well, well! Here you all are… I want to congradulate you all o-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned towards the door to see Luffy running in breathless.

"Sorry! I COULDN'T FIND THE LIBRARY! WOOOOOWW" Luffy looked around "it's so big! I've never been here before!"

"You've never been in the library?" Smoker looked at the kid strangely "where do you read?"

"Read?" Luffy replied questioningly "I don't remember the last time I read!"

"Sit down" Smoker instructed

Luffy sat at the back on the opposite side of Robin.

Robin looked at the boy weirdly, how could he have never read? Luffy noticed her look and only grinned back at her.

"As I was saying!" Smoker continued "I want to congratulate _most_ of you, on coming on time"

Nami raised a hand "Excuse-me? Mr. Smoker, I don't think I'm supposed to be here-"

Smoker didn't even let her finish before continuing on in ignorance "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

A vein popped in Nami's head and she fought the urge to try and throw a desk at the teacher who had so plainly rejected her.

"...and you are _not_ allowed to talk. You will not move from these seats" Smoker than looked at Zoro "and you…" he pulled the chair that Zoro had placed his feet on "will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We're gonna write an essay-_of no less than a thousand words_-describing to me who you think you are."

"Like a test?" Usopp asked disgruntled at the thought

Smoker passed out one piece of paper to every student and a pencil ignoring Usopp too.

"And when I say **essay**. I mean **essay**. Not one word written over and over again? Luffy?" Smoker raised a brow at the boy at the back who was picking his nose with the pencil

Luffy looked at him "eh?"

Smoker ignored him too "and who knows, maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not to return."

"If there are as many beautiful women here next time then I don't mind return-"

"Shut up Sanji" Smoker didn't hesitate to tell the blonde to shut up

Sanji was silent, but nonetheless peeved.

"My office" Smoker pointed towards the door "is right across the hall. Any bullshit would be pretty dumb… Any questions?"

"I got a question" Nami said as Smoker rolled his eyes in response "does Barry Manilow know you're taking his clothes?"

"I'll tell you the answer to that, _next_ Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns"

Nami's eyes widened in horror as Smoker left

"That man" Nami muttered in anger "is a complete bastard!"

. . .

Everyone tried to get comfortable in their seats when the sound of a page turning echoed through the silent room. Everyone turned around to see Robin read a thick book already, she must've sensed they were looked at her because she looked up with a raised brow.

"When did you get that book?!" Usopp asked in surprise, no one had seen her move

Robin just gave him a '_oh, please_' look before going back to reading her book.

Smoker peeped out his office to check on them once again, before going back to whatever the hell he was doing there.

A moment passed before Zoro took his essay paper, crumpled it and threw it back purposely aiming at the blonde. It almost hit him but Sanji refused to acknowledge it much to Zoro's surprise.

Luffy started tapping his pencil to a rhythm and bopping his head.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" Nami muttered in disdain

"Oh shit!" Luffy exclaimed "where do we go if we need to pee?!"

Nami looked at the idiot

"well, if you gotta go" Luffy grinned and unzipped his shorts "you gotta go"

"You are _not_ taking your pants off around me" Robin's expression darkened at the boy closest to her

"You dare make Robin-chwan uncomfortable?! You pull your dick out here and I'll personally kick you to hell!" Sanji was dead serious

Luffy frowned before he zipped his pants up and moved away from the direction of the plant he had been going to.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the blonde "like you could even try"

"What was that?!"

Zoro ignored him

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Zoro looked at him "what?"

Sanji turned an angry eye to the boy at the front "If I crack it you're done for!"

"Really?" Zoro snickered

"REALLY!"

"why don't both of you just shut up?!" Nami cracked it causing Sanji to go dead silent

"Sorry Nami-swan, forgive me!"

"I'm confused!" Luffy exclaimed "Which one are you dating?!"

Nami and Robin both turned their glares full force at Sanji, who didn't know quite how to answer and was stuck in the middle.

Zoro snickered.

. . .

Smoker heard voices from inside his office "HEY! NOTHING BETTER BE HAPPENING!" He muttered to himself "all morons"

. . .

Luffy stood up and walked over to the railing "ehhh! What a killjoy!"

"Then just close the door" Usopp suggested

"Ah!" Luffy grinned largely "of course!"

"The door's supposed to stay open" Robin commented

"Meh!" Luffy shrugged

"So what if he closes it?" Sanji shrugged

"So, There are other people here too" Zoro went to Robin's defence

Sanji scoffed "you can't even count the people in the room!"

"Who are you to judge? I'm surprised all that smoking hasn't killed off what's left of your brain" Zoro backfired

It was true, Sanji would often disappear between classes to go out for a smoke. It wasn't something he was particularly proud off, but hey, if you can't beat em, embrace em… Was that the saying?

"At least I have an excuse" Sanji retorted "what's yours? You're just stupid in general"

"Both of you shut up!" Nami interrupted them "you guys are like two ferret in the same bag"

"Yes Nami-swan! Sorry Nami-swan!"

"… I'm stupid too guys…" Usopp suddenly felt left out

Luffy just stood there "…so… can I close the door or not?"

Luffy looked at Robin, as if asking her permission. When she didn't reply he went up to the door and took out one of the screws so it closed by itself, he put the screw in his pants pocket.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanij started at the dark haired girl "what sort of book are you reading?"

Robin thought it rude not to answer, so as usual she responded out of politeness "It's a book about a girl that moves to a town and falls in love with a mysterious boy"

"Is it good?" Sanji leaned his chair towards her flirty

"Not really"

"So you like to read a lot then? Robin-chwan?" Sanji continued on

"Yes"

"How many books have you read?"

"A lot"

"Do you keep count?"

"No"

"Do you have a specific genre you like?"

"No"

You think he would get the idea by then, but Sanji wouldn't give up. In his eyes he just wanted to heat the girls voice.

"If you two keep talking Smoker's gonna hear and knock the door down, I don't need another Saturday down the drain" Zoro interrupted their one-sided conversation

Sanji rolled his eyes "that would be horrible! Because you have so many things to do"

"Just because other people do things beside chasing around women that obviously don't want to talk to them doesn't mean they don't have things to do" Zoro retorted

"Oh really?" Sanji rolled his eyes "I doubt that! Besides. _Everyone_ has a love interest! Isn't that right Usopp?!"

"Huh?"

"Is there any special woman in your life?!"

Usopp looked around the room as now all eyes were on him "Uhh…"

"See!"

"See what?" Zoro raised a brow

"Obviously he does dumbass! He's just too shy to admit it!" Sanji exclaimed

Zoro scoffed

Usopp looked at the boy in offense "Actually! I do! She's a foreigner that travelled the oceans to get to me you know! We're engaged already!"

Zoro looked at him doubtly

"Really?!" Luffy exclaimed from the back in shock "wowww!"

Robin rolled her eyes.

Nami looked at Luffy not sure whether to think he was cute or stupid "obviously he's making it up you know! He's famous throughout the school for lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Usopp objected

"Liar" Zoro muttered

"HEY!" Luffy interrupted "… when is lunch?!"

Zoro looked at him strangely "you're hungry already?"

"YES!" Luffy looked outraged and in pain "I haven't eaten in an hour!"

Nami face palmed.

Suddenly loud, heavy footsteps echoed were heard coming from the hall and they all instantly recognised it as Smoker's. The next thing they know the door was being slammed open and an outraged Smoker made his way towards them.

"Why was that door closed?"

They were silent.

"Why was that door closed?!"

"We don't know" Usopp was surprisingly the one to speak "we were just sitti-"

Smoker turned his attention to Nami "Why was that door closed?!"

Nami was silent for a moment "I don't know, maybe I might figure it out next Saturday…"

Smoker turned his attention to Robin at the back, thinking she would be honest enough "who close that door?"

Robin was silent, she closed her book and put it on her lap safely where she held on to it but said nothing.

"Maybe a screw fell out" Zoro suggested

"IT JUST CLOSED!" Luffy exclaimed loudly "FOR GODS SAKE!"

Smoker's eyes narrowed at the boy "you"

"me?"

"You're the only one stupid enough to do this. Where's the screw?"

"I don't have the screw!" Luffy was a bad liar

"Do you want me to force it out of you?" Smoker threatened

"I don't have it!" Luffy was too much of an obvious liar, but nonetheless he stuck by his word "screws fall out all the time! Right Zoro?!"

"Do I look like a carpenter?"

"SEE!"

Smoker was silent for a moment. He finally decided and grabbed a folding chair.

"I don't think that'll work" Nami advised

Nonetheless he tried to put it infront of the door. As expected it slams shut despite the chair causing everyone to giggle, snicker or plain laugh. Smoker ignore their amusement and tried to figure a way to keep the god damn door open. He doubted he could find another screw, he doubted even more he could get it off Luffy.

"Zoro Roronoa. Get up here now" Smoker motioned for the boy to come to him

Zoro looked at him with a raised brow before lazily getting up and walking over to him.

"Hey! How come Zoro gets to get up?! If he gets up, we'll all get up! ANARCHY!" Sanji wailed

Smoker instructed Zoro to help him move the steelmagazine rack in front of the door. Zoro was hesitant at first and questioning as to why he had to be chosen for the manual labour, but Smoker soon shut him up.

"Watch out for the magazines!" Smoker advised as they were moving it

"WON'T IT JUST BLOCK THE ENTIRE DOORWAY?!" Luffy asked

For once he made a good point.

"What if there's a fire?!" Usopp exclaimed

"we would all certainly be burnt to crisps slowly, if not for the fire would definitely suffocate from the fumes and smoke" Robin explained calmly

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" Luffy objected mortified

Smoker paused "what are you doing?! Get the thing back where it used to be!"

Zoro's eye twitched before he helped move it back.

"Don't we have fire exi-"

Nami stopped as she watched Robin raised a finger to her mouth indicating her to quiet.

"Sit down!" Smoker ordered Zoro as he made his way back to the centre of the library

"I expected more from some of you" Smoker glared before turning to Luffy "just know kid, next time you might not as be so lucky to get away with it!"

"Dickhead" Luffy muttered

He didn't usually swear, but with assholes around like Smoker he couldn't help himself

"What was that?!" Smoker turned around almost violently

"DICKHEAD!" Luffy didn't hesitate to practically yell it in Smoker's face

"You just got yourself another Saturday"

Luffy snorted

"another one"

"What the hell?! I JUST SNORTED!"

"Another!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHI-"

"Another! I've got loads of Saturday's to spare kid!"

Luffy was outraged "BU-"

"ANOTHER!"

Nami had her eyes narrowed and mouthed '_shut up_!'

"are you done talking?"

"I'M NEVER DONE TALKING!"

"Another!"

"WELL SINCE I CAN PRETTY MUCH SAY ANYTHING ANYWAY! WHEN THE FUCK IS LUNCH?!"

"ANOTHER!"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWE-"

"Another!"

…

"Huh" Smoker smirked "how does it feel?"

Luffy fought the urge to punch Smoker into the table there and then.

"You know something, Luffy? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and little less time trying to be a hero" He turned to everyone else "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here...I'm cracking skulls!"

Smoker finally satisfied with the turn of events left slamming the door on his way out leaving behind only an awkward silence that was broken a moment later by Luffy himself again.

**"FUCK YOU!" **

* * *

**What did you think? :') **

**You likey?**

**I might not update as fast as I want to, I have other fanfic's I'm still doing**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews I got! It meant a lot, I'm glad you guys liked the fanfic**

**I'll try to update as much as I can to be best of extent, I don't really know what else to say so uh, enjoy **

**Also Robin get's sort of bitchy at Nami in this one which is pretty OOC. But I needed someone to do it and Sanji wasn't, Zoro's more silent and Luffy and them are having a thing going on. Plus Usopp's Usopp… need I say more? So yeah, but Luffy gets sort of dickish too ( I had no other choice T.T )**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

. . .

The clock ticked on and on, it was 7:45

Luffy ripped a little piece of paper off his sheet and sniffed it before licking it a little and then throwing it in his mouth, he was starving and desperate.

Robin across from him continued to read her book nonchalantly.

Nami tapped her fingers on the table deep in thought.

Zoro was scratching words into the table with the pencil.

Sanji was trying to make origami with his paper.

And Usopp was drawing pictures of animals on his.

Robin turned the last page of her book and shut it causing the sound to echo through the library, the only people that took notice of it were Nami and Luffy.

. . .

"WAKE UP!"

Everyone's heads instantly rose from the table, Luffy looked around violently and wiped all the drool that had been coming out forming a puddle on the table from his mouth.

They had all fallen asleep.

"Who has to go to the toilet?" Smoker stood in front of them with crossed arms

Everyone's arms instantly rose.

. . .

It was now 10:22.

Sanji stretched as Zoro shook a book and ripped out a page.

"That's really smart" Sanji commented

"You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature..." Zoro tore another page out "it's so fun to read, especially Monet!"

"_Mol-yare_" Nami pronounced it correctly

"I love his work." Robin looked blankly at Zoro

Zoro tossed the book towards Robin.

"How dare you throw things at Robin-chwan!" Sanji nearly pounced on Zoro there and then

"It's not like it hit her."

"Don't worry Robin chwan~! Nami swan! I won't let him hurt either of you!" Sanji proclaimed not sure which to hug

Zoro rolled his eyes

"Hey Nami swan~!" Sanji started "are you free later?"

Nami looked at him "not for you"

"But are you~?"

"I don't know"

"no?"

"My mum says I'm grounded"

"What does your dad say?" Sanji asked

"I don't have a dad"

"Oh, sorry… Do you have any siblings?" Sanji carried on

"An older sister"

"WAAAHHHH!" Sanji wailed "is she as beautiful as you?!"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Who do you prefer?!" Luffy voiced

"What do you mean?" Nami looked at him oddly

"Who would you rather hang out with?! I'd rather be with my brother! Cause Garp would probably get distracted or try to toughen me up!" Luffy explained with wide eyes

"I don't know" Nami shrugged "they're both alright"

"If your sister left and wanted to take you with her, would you go or stay with your mum?"

"I don't know" Nami felt very on the spot "that wouldn't happen, I would probably choose my mum though after all it's not like I have a dad and she needs someone"

A snort was heard.

Everyone turned their heads towards the back to see Robin with an unimpressed expression staring at Nami.

"Fuck you!" Nami flipped her off

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself" Usopp pointed out

"Yeah, well. If I didn't nobody else would"

"I would Nami-swan!"

"What about you?!" Luffy went over to them and looked down at Sanji

"eh?"

"Do you get along with your parents?!"

"I don't have parents, I just have Zeff (he's my guardian, an old man)" Sanji explained

"You get along with him?" Luffy reworded the question

"Well, if I say yes I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway" Zoro snorted causing a few to snicker "but if you say you get along with him, then you'd be a liar too" Zoro stood up making his way to the back where he thought he'd get more silence, therefore more chances of falling asleep

Sanji stood up and grabbed his arm turning him around "You know something, asshole...If we weren't in school right now, I'd end you!"

Zoro shoved his arm out of Sanji's grip "You keep telling yourself that"

Nami was surprised lightning didn't pass between these two, indeed they were like two ferrets in the same bag. It was surprising yet how they hadn't gotten into a fight before, but then again they _were_ in different year levels.

Usopp stood up and put a hand on shoulder each "hey guys, -"

Sanji shoved Usopp's hand off his shoulder.

"- I don't get along with my mum either… I mean my dad's gone (ditched us), and her idea of parental compassion is just… fucked"

"Liar" Zoro said

"I'm not lying!"

Sanji rolled his eyes "How can you not get along with your mum? Even though you lie, the fact is you always do your work. You're like most parents wet dream"

"That's the problem!" Usopp defended himself

"Look" Sanji started "I can see you getting all eccentric for them making you wear these kinda clothes-."

Sanji looked down, what was wrong with his clothes?!

"But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out avoiding fights?"

"And I'm an asshole?" Zoro looked a Sanji doubtingly

"I'm being _honest_!" Sanji exclaimed accusingly "I doubt you would know the difference!"

"Well he's got a name." Zoro pointed out

"Oh really?"

"Really. What's your name?" Zoro turned to Usopp

"Usopp…"

"There."

"My condolences" Sanji rolled his eyes and walked back to the front

Nami turned to Luffy who had been standing near here watching the action going on and unknowingly chewing a part of his shirt in hunger.

"What your name?"

"Eh?" Luffy looked at the girl "me?"

"Yeah"

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!" Luffy grinned "you?!"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji butt in "I've been saying her name so much already! Moron"

"Nah-mih" Luffy repeated "sounds like fat girls name!"

"I'm not fat!" Nami hit him on the head

"Ow!"

"Not now" Robin muttered

"What was that?!" Nami turned to the dark haired girl

"Not now" Robin repeated "but I could see you really pushing maximum density. I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...So when you look at them you can see that thin person inside. You see, you're going to get married, you're going to have some babies... and then..." Robin shrugged

Nami gave her the finger.

"I thought you were a lady. Pristine girls should give people the finger"

"I'm not that pristine!" Nami defended herself with a twitching eye

"Yeah you are!" Luffy agreed

"No. I'm not!" Nami's eyes narrowed

"Are you a virgin?!" Luffy asked "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are!"

It wasn't that Luffy was an asshole. He was just never taught the values of boundaries, in his house everyone knows everything about everyone. So naturally he would bring that to school, it was only times like these when it would be taken a bit too far.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Nami retorted "why is your business?!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Luffy continued on curiously "have you ever been felt up?! With or without clothes?!"

Nami felt like punching the boy "you're gonna make me puke"

"Is that a yes or a no..?" Luffy tilted his head innocently

"Leave Nami-swan alone!" Sanji ordered loudly

Luffy raised himself with a raised brow "eh? You gonna make me?!"

"Hell yeah!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes in the presence of a challenge. He didn't fully understand what it was about, but nonetheless he was challenging him.

"You and how many of your friends?!" Luffy backfired infront of him

"Just me, just you and me." Sanji retorted "Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready!"

Luffy went to hit him expecting a punch, but instead Sanji started to kick. It took Luffy off guard and he only just missed hitting pounded by Sanji's leg by jumping over and landing on the table behind him, the same one Robin was sitting at.

"EEHHHH!" Luffy frowned "Let's do this another time!"

"Why not?!" Sanji rolled up his sleeved ready to defend Nami's honour

"I'm hungry and confused… Let's do this when I'm not so hungry… or confused!"

"Which is never" Zoro muttered

"Coward" Sanji huffed as he was about to walk away

Luffy's entire expression changed. There were only so many things he could tolerate in order to avoid a fight. His friends getting hurt were one of them, although one just below that was getting mocked for… what did he do again? Whatever.

"What was that?"

Sanji turned to see Luffy grabbing a chair. Was he going to hit him with it?!

"Hey!" Sanji glared "we already ended this. It's better not to start something up"

Footsteps were heard and Luffy immediately let go of the chair thinking it would be Smoker. Instead it was a boy looking to be in his early twenties, blue hair, tall and very well built. Indeed, it was the school Janitor Franky. No one really paid much attention to him because he was just the janitor, but Usopp had actually become friends with him earlier in the year.

Franky looked around the room and took no notice of what was happening "Hey, Usopp"

"You're friends with the janitor?" Zoro looked at Usopp in surprise

Usopp said nothing.

"Hey!" Sanji waved to him "Franky?"

"What?" Franky raised a brow

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" Franky was suspicious

"How does one become a janitor?" Sanji questioned

"You want to become a janitor?"

"No, I just want to know how one becomes a janitor because _Zoro_ here" He motioned to the boy near the back who only looked at him in annoyance "is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts..." Sanji snickered

Sanji really did take any chance he could to make fun of the boy.

Franky looked unamused "Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh?" his eye twitched "Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I'm the eyes and ears of this institution my friends" and as if to make it more dramatic he paused before continuing "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!"

Everyone groaned in response.

"Fuck my life" Nami muttered

. . .

It was 11:30

Luffy banged his head on the table slowly as his stomach growled in disagreement. Maybe if he kept on hurting his head it would distract him from the fact his intestines felt as if they were about to eat him inside out just for sustenance.

As if the hunger wasn't bad enough Smoker entered the library, he looked at all of them up and down before demanding their attention.

"Alright ladies-"

"What is this? The army?" Nami murmured

"It's lunch, you have thirty minutes"

"HERE?!" Luffy's head shot up at the mention of the lunch

"Here." Smoker glared at the boy

Luffy however was unaffected by the cold man's stare, much too busy with the knowledge of lunch finally being in his midst.

"Wouldn't the cafeteria be a better place to have lunch?" Zoro looked at the man as if he was stupid

"Too bad" Smoker grunted

Robin raised a hand from the back "will drinks be made available to us?"

"I'M. SO. HUNGRY!" Luffy wailed gripping the table almost breaking it "MEAT. AND. DRINKS!"

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration…" Usopp pointed out

"I've seen him dehydrate" Zoro stated "it's gross."

"I'LL GET THE DRINKS!" Luffy volunteered practically about to dash towards the door like his life depended on it… or worse… his stomach

"Not so fast dumbass!" Smoker halted the boy "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?!"

Luffy sat back down with the most unpleasant expression one could see on the boy's face.

"You!" He pointed to Zoro "and you!" He pointed at Robin "c'mon, get up! It's not gonna kill you missy, just stand up"

Robin stood up along with Zoro.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge" He explained "Let's go!"

The last thing they heard before leaving was Luffy's wail of anguish

"HURRY BACK!"

. . .

Zoro and Robin walked through the hall in silent, fair to say neither of them was exactly very good at conversing let alone starting conversation. Zoro glanced at the girl next to him; she wasn't that much shorter than him which was actually rare. In all his year level girl were usually half a head or shorter than him, it was refreshing not to have to look down.

"What're you gonna get?"

Holy shit.

It had been a long time since Zoro actually tried to talk to someone.

It had been even longer since Zoro tried to talk to a girl.

"A drink"

"What sort of drink?"

"The type you put in your mouth"

"And swallow?"

"No, the ones you put in your mouth, taste than spit out again" Robin replied with a sense of dry humour

Zoro looked at the girl with a sour expression "You're a smartass, you know that?"

"I know" She smiled

"Is that why you're here?"

She was silent.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at the girl suspiciously. She didn't have a reply for that one? This made him all the more curious as to why she was here.

"Why are you here?" Zoro looked at the girl

"Why are _you_ here?"

They both paused walking awkwardly; Zoro leaned up against the wall.

"…I'm here cause I got into a fight with a guy, and I ended up beating him up too much… He had to go to hospital and stuff, it was my third strike. I'm too violent apparently, I got temperamental over anything really, but the cunt deserved it anyway" Zoro explained finally

Robin was silent for a moment "… How brave of you… I don't believe it though, why are you really here?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes "tsk, forget it"

. . .

* * *

**Not as long as the other chapter!**

**But still **

**I hope you guys liked it, thanks again for all the reviews**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys once again,**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so nice, :3 much more descriptive and encouraging than my Naruto reviewers . (don't tell them I said that). I know the last chapter was short so I tried to make this once longer, :P but the movie isn't really that long so the fanfic's going to last for maybe one or two chapters more it think…**

**Anyway, sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes I might've missed**

**And **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

. . .

Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Luffy all sat around waiting for the drinks.

"Have you ever eaten dog balls?!" Luffy randomly started

"That's disgusting" Nami raised a brow in disgust

"I hear they do that sort of stuff in China!" Luffy explained loudly "I would seriously be willing to eat dog balls right now JUST to eat!"

Nami rolled her eyes

"Do you think they fry them or what?" Luffy carried on

"Stop talking." Nami instructed "you're making me lose my appetite"

"Well! I wish I was losing MINE!" Luffy wailed "do you think the cut them off the dog while he's alive, or do they kill it or something first?"

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" Nami looked at him challengingly

"Eh!" Luffy joked "watch what you say, Usopp here's a cherry!"

Nami rolled her eyes again

"A cherry?!" Usopp was offended

"I can't believe this is happening" Nami muttered

"I'm not a cherry!" Usopp exclaimed

Sanji snorted "when have you ever gotten laid?"

"lotsa times!" Usopp exclaimed

"Liar" Sanji hummed

"Name one!" Luffy's attention was now turned to the boy near him

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagra Falls. You wouldn't know her"

Sanji rolled his eyes "anyone we know?"

Usopp was quiet for a moment as Sanji and Luffy looked at him curiously. He then hushed them both and motioned with his head to Nami who after Luffy's speech on dog testicles had turned around.

"Eh?!" Luffy was loud "Nami?!"

Nami turned around in instance with a warning expression on her face "Huh? What about me?"

"Nothing!" Usopp smiled awkwardly and waved his hands in front of him "let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later" He explained to Luffy and Sanji

"Drop what?!" Nami stared into Usopp's soul "what were you talking about?!"

"According to Usopp" Sanji started "in addition the girl at niagra falls-"

"HE SLEPT WITH YOU!" Luffy bellowed

Nami's eyes narrowed at Usopp "lying pig"

"I'm not! I swear!" Usopp panicked "Luffy said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't! That's it! Nothing else!"

"Then why were you motioning to Nami?" Luffy looked at him in belief

"I'm not flattered, Usopp" Nami stated

"He's lying!" Usopp said

"_I'm_ lying?!" Luffy looked at Usopp offended

"Were you or where you not motioning to Nami-swan?!" Sanji turned serious

"Yeah, but it was only" Usopp paused uncomfortably before continuing "was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?!"

Luffy just tilted his head at him while Sanji fought the urge to snort.

"Excuse me for being a virgin!" Usopp was nearly yelling at this point

Nami laughed "why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business"

"Doesn't seem like you're getting any business" Sanji retorted

"Well" Nami started "I think it's alright for a guy to be a virgin"

Luffy and Sanji looked at Nami in surprise, especially Sanji.

"Really?" Usopp looked at her doubtful.

Nami just smiled and nodded.

. . .

Everybody finally had their lunch now, to Luffy it was pure bliss. He felt as if he had lived his entire life deaf and was for the first time hearing music. Indeed, the only thing he took more seriously than friendship and family was food.

Nami was taking her food out of a shopping bag when Luffy stood in front of her

"What's in there?" Luffy crouched closer to her level and looked at the bag

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Nami asked

"Done" Luffy motioned to the back

Nami turned her head to see a pile of plastic bags and food wrappers everywhere, it was an absolute mess. She hadn't even seen him bring out his lunch, wow; he must've really been hungry.

"That's horrible" Nami commented

Luffy took a coke and threw it at Robin who caught it without looking.

Nami started to set up her sushi platter as Luffy watched curiously. His expression was the same one as he wore when taking a math test, or a baby trying to get up for the first time.

"What is that?!" Luffy looked appalled

"Sushi"

"Sushi?"

Nami tried to explain "Rice... uh… raw fish and seaweed"

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Luffy looked at the food as if it was the devils spawn

"Can I eat now?" Nami's mouth formed a thin line

"I don't know…" Luffy eyed the sushi "you can try"

Zoro took what looked like a full course meal: A couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple and a banana. Luff took one of the coke's and threw it to Robin who caught it without looking.

Robin opened her coke and took small sips of it.

"Yes?" Zoro noticed Luffy staring

"Where's your lunch?" Luffy noticed Sanji didn't have any food

"There was nothing to cook in the morning, so I came without food" Sanji answered in a monotone

"Why didn't you pick up something at the deli?" Luffy looked at him oddly

"They have shit food. I'd rather go hungry than eat shit food"

Luffy turned his attention to Usopp who was opening his wrapped sandwich.

"What's that?" Luffy asked now closer to Usopp

"A sandwich" Usopp spoke "standard lunch…"

Sanji got up and walked over to them too out of curiosity.

Luffy reached into Usopp's bag to see what else the '_standard lunch_' was as Sanji tilted his head to see what was in the bag.

He pulled out a thermos.

"Milk?" Sanji guessed as Luffy shook it

"Soup" Usopp corrected

"What a mummy's boy" Sanji scoffed as Luffy dug his hand back in the bag

Luffy pulled out a juice box.

"That's apple juice" Usopp said

"I can read!" Luffy put the juice box down

"PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Usopp, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented" Sanji commented "Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh… No…" Usopp answered but was tempted into answering yes

Nami giggled a bit in the background, Zoro looked at them both amused while Robin was curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Here's my impersonation of life at Usopp's house!" Sanji started

Usopp went silent, surely this wouldn't be good.

"Son!" Sanji started off in a sweet and friendly voice "_Yeah mum?"_ He switched to sounding like a kid "How's your day pal? … _Great mummy, how's yours_? … Super! Say, how'd you like to go out this weekend?... _Love to! Awe gee, I've got homework_!... That's alright honey, you can do it while we're there!... _Yay_!..."

Sanji mimed the mother and the son.

"Alright" Zoro scoffed "what about _yours_?"

"Mine?"

"That must be easy"

Sanji stands straighter and points forward "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, idiot! You can hardly cook to save your life and you still stick around here like your glued to the fucking house!... _And what about you, Zeff?!..._ Fuck you... _What about you?!..._ Fuck you!.. _WHAT ABOUT YOU?!... _FUCK YOU!"

Sanji then waved his hand in the air miming a punch.

"Does that really happen?" Usopp was the first to speak after him

"You wanna come over to my house?"

Zoro spoke "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it"

"You don't believe me?"

"No"

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sanji went up to Zoro and pulled up his sleeve revealing a long burn mark that looked like he had been holding a pan wrong or something "Do you believe _this_? That's what happens in our house when you don't pick up after yourself in the kitchen"

Sanji turned around and began to walk away

"Not even two beautiful women could convince me to stay in the company of three idiots!"

Sanji jumped onto the table further up and climbed onto the second floor balcony, grabbing out what looked like a lighter from his pocket and a cigarette. If it had been a different situation they would've given him shit not to smoke in the library, but they decided to let it pass.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Luffy commented

Zoro was silent.

. . .

Smoker put an orange in his mouth and attempted to pour coffee out of his thermos. The top came off and the coffee went all over his desk.

"Awe fuck"

. . .

Smoker went through the hallway talking to him

"Coffee...looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi river. Everything's polluted; everything's polluted...the coffee"

Luffy came out of the library followed by everyone else. Nami and Luffy were walking next to each other. They were followed by Sanji and Robin and then Usopp and Zoro.

"How do you know where Smoker went?" Nami asked Luffy

"I don't?" Luffy answered

"Then how do you know when he'll get back?" Nami asked

"I don't…" Luffy answered as if it was obvious "not thinking feels pretty good eh?"

Nami said nothing but a small smile covered her face as she continued walking next to the idiot.

"What's the point of going to Luffy's locker?" Usopp asked Sanji

"How would I know?" Sanji shrugged

"This is so stupid...Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?" Usopp continued

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!"

"Sorry…"

Luffy opened his locker as everyone stood either next to him or leaning against the lockers near him.

"Slob" Zoro commented

"My maids on vacation!" Luffy poked his tongue out before pulling out bag of marijuana

"Drugs" Usopp's eyes widened in horror

"Screw that" Zoro didn't want to risk getting any other strike, he would get kicked out of the fucking school once and for all "put it back!"

Luffy just grinned and walked away with Nami closely following.

"Drugs!" Usopp was close to panic mode "that boy had marijuana!"

Robin walked after them.

"Shut up" Zoro ordered the boy

Zoro then followed the other, while Usopp turned in horror to Sanji who just looked back at him, shrugged and soon followed Zoro. It took Usopp a minute before running after everyone else.

Everyone walked through the hall.

"We'll cross the lab then double back" Luffy explained

"My god" Sanji furrowed his eyebrows "does this moron actually have a _plan_?!"

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Zoro warned

"Wait, what's happening?" Usopp asked Robin but she didn't reply

They all caught a corner but as soon as they turned they were faced with the sight of Smoker's back in front of a drink, he looked like he was attempting to wash something out or something. Well whatever it was, it was failing.

As soon as they saw him they all paused immediately and ran back as silently as they could.

Luff started up again "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!"

"No!" Zoro protested "the activities hall!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Luffy retorted

"_You_ don't know what you're talking about" Zoro replied

Usopp squeaked.

"Now we're through listening ,to you, we're going this way"

They went Zoro's way but they only ended up getting stopped by a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Fuck"

"Told you!" Luffy said

"Fuck off"

"Why don't _you_ fuck off?!" Nami replied "we should've listened to Luffy!"

"We're dead!" Usopp was close to wailing

Luffy was silent for a second "no. Just me"

"What are you talking about?" Usopp looked at him

"Go back to the library!" Luffy instructed "hold on to this"

Luffy shoved the bag of drugs down Usopp's pants before he had time to protest.

Luffy then ran down the hall and started singing loudly while banging on the lockers, pretty much anything to get attention.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

Smoker paused as soon as he heard it.

Everyone else ran for it.

"That son of a bitch!" Smoker muttered

. . .

Smoker slammed the gym doors open and stormed in to see Luffy playing with the basketball, running around the gym and was about to throw it in the hoop.

"3…2…1!" He threw it in but it missed

"LUFFY!" Smoker shouted "what the hell is this?! What is this?!"

"Eh?" Luffy turned to the teacher "Oh, hey!"

"Out!" Smoker instructed angrily "that is. It's over!"

"Don't you wanna know why?"

"OUT!"

"I'm thinking of trying for a scholarship" Luffy explained grinning

"Gimmie the ball!"

Luffy tried one more shot into the hoop, this time it made it in. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

They left.

. . .

Everyone sat back in their usual seats in the library, except for Luffy, when Smoker entered dragging the poor boy in with him.

"Get your stuff" he ordered "let's go"

Luffy made his way to get his things with a smile plastered on his face that read '_no regrets_'

"Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day" Smoker explained

Luffy was about to bow to everyone like it was the end of a show but smoker grabbed him by the collar.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family..." Smoker paused "what if your _dope_ was on fire?"

"Impossible!" Luffy looked appalled "it's down Usopp's underwear"

Zoro and Sanji snickered while Usopp's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Smoker turned to the boys "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a moron" He then turned to everyone "You wanna see something funny? You go visit Monkey D. Luffy in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!"

Luffy shook himself out of the man's grip

"What's the matter?" Smoker started "gonna cry?"

Luffy hadn't glared in a long time at someone like he glared at Smoker that moment.

"Let's go" Smoker was about to push him on the shoulder

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you"

. . .

Luffy was in the small storage room where Smoker had shoved him and was now getting lectured.

"That's the last time, idiot. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some moron like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows at him "are you threatening me..?"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Smoker looked at him challengingly "You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over _mine_?! I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a dumb sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal!" he motioned for him to stand up but Luffy stayed seated " Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go!" Smoker looked at him expectantly "Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..."

Luffy just sat there half frozen and half at a loss for what to do. Sure he had been in situations like these before, but never with a teacher.

Smoker was silent before faking a punch at the boy, and satisfied to see the small flinch Luffy gave back he snickered "that's what I thought" and left slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Luffy was silent for a minute, alone in the storage room.

Nah!

Fuck that shit!

Luffy had been made fun off and harassed way worse than this, but if his brother and gramps taught him anything, it's to never give up.

Luffy finished picking his nose, why did everyone think he was stupid anyway?! Sure he was extremely stubborn and wasn't interested in a lot of things, but hey, sue him!

He got up, looked around and finally took notice of the ceiling.

Grabbing one of the broken chairs someone had ditched in the storage room and praying to god it didn't break under his weight; he stood on it and climbed into a hatch in the ceiling.

. . .

* * *

**What do you think? ;) :P**

**A bit longer than the last chapter**

**Hope you liked it**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :P **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long**

**This chapter gets all little emotional, but the next ones gonna be even more. So bring out your tissue boxes and sad song playlists in preparation!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

. . .

Luffy crawled slowly and carefully through the heating duct, he tried to make as little noise as possible.

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other" he started a joke trying to keep himself focused and calm "She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: _'I suppose you won't need a drink'_"

He placed his hand in front of him continuing to crawl "the naked lady says-"

The ceiling under him crashed as he broke through it and fell

"OOHH FUUCKK!"

. . .

Smoker was in the bathroom when he heard the crash

"What the fuck was that?"

. . .

Luffy made his way down the stairs in the library; the ceiling had broken in at the second story near the back of the library. He climbed down with a grin as some ceiling bits were still on his shirt. He flicked them off and hopped down to the tables where everyone was staring at him in either surprise or aw.

"I forgot my pencil"

. . .

Smoker stormed in with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" he exclaimed agitated "what was the noise?"

"Uh" Sanji looked at him "what noise?"

"I heard a noise!" Smoker explained all the more annoyed

"Could you describe the noise?" Zoro asked

"Watch your tongue" Smoker warned "I don't like smartasses!"

Luffy was under the table Nami was sitting at, there wasn't much room and it was clear he didn't like small spaces. He sat up and accidentally banged his head on the table triggering him to let out a small groan.

"What was that noise?!" Smoker asked hearing the groan

Zoro and Sanji tried to take credit for the noise by coughing a few times, Usopp even claimed his stomach was hurting but to no avail.

Luffy tried to make himself comfortable under the table, looked around and stopped between Nami's legs, which were open. His eyes widened as a small blush entered his cheeks, he could see her panties. They were pink with bunnies!

Luffy squinted his eyes; at least they looked like bunnies.

He put his head in-between her legs trying to 'see better'

"What noise?" Sanji narrowed his eyes

"Really" Nami started "there wasn't any no-" she interrupted herself by letting out a small squeal feeling Luffy's head

Her face started to turn pink as she squeezed Luffy's head with her knees to stop him getting closer.

Everyone started to fake a coughing fit

Nami was flustered "was that the noise you were talking about?"

Smoker narrowed his eyes at everyone "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will"

Robin couldn't hold in the smug giggle that escaped her lips matching her self-satisfied smile.

"You can be sure of that!" Smoker turned to Nami "And you! I won't be made a fool off!"

Smoker turned around and stormed off trying to look menacing even as he was leaving, and maybe it would've worked if it wasn't for the toilet paper that was stuck to the back of his pants as he left making everyone laugh except Nami. He ignored it and kept walking.

As soon as he was gone Nami let Luffy out from under the table not hesitating to slap him everywhere she could find to slap.

"It was an accident!" Luffy defended himself

"You're an asshole!" Nami accused

"So sue me!" Luffy walked over to Usopp disgruntled "So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage..."

Usopp reached down his pants and grabbed the marijuana (thankfully) and handed it over to Luffy. Luffy took it and walked off with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! You're not gonna smoke that in here!" Zoro exclaimed after the boy

Luffy made no reply, after a second Nami stood up and followed him; she was followed by Sanji and Usopp.

Zoro muttered "shit" before walking off after them

. . .

Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Luffy sat in a circle all laughing hysterically.

Luffy lit Nami up and she coughed the smoke out much to Usopp's amusement as he laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at Nami-swan!" Sanji defended the girl

"Chicks!" Usopp said in a strange voice "cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is"

"Do you know how popular I am?" Nami looked at Usopp with a moronic expression "I'm so popular. _Everybody_ loves me. Everybody! So much, at this school"

Luffy laughed

Zoro walked out of the office that had been filled with nothing but smoke, he emerged looking unusually energetic and excited. He inhaled one more time before starting to do a mixture between strutting and dancing much to everyones applause.

He went back in the room and punched the glass in the door causing it to shatter wildly.

. . .

Smoker had his famous cigar in his mouth, breathing the smoke out. He looked through the confidential files as if he was looking through food at a bakery.

Smoker talked to himself "Mister, oh mister Tearney...a history of slight mental illness?" he scoffed "Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!"

Franky walked in the office.

"Afternoon" Franky looked at Smoker oddly

"Hey Frank, how you doing?" Smoker asked

"Good…"

"Good, what's up?"

"Not much" Franky inspected Smoker "what's happening, what are you doing in the basement files?"

Smoker answered calmly "Oh, nothin' nothin' here. I'm just doin' a little homework here..."

"Homework, huh?" Franky looked at him in doubt

"Yeah…"

Frankly laughed and walked over to Smoker, bent down and looked in equal interest at the files he was looking through "_Confidentia_l files… Huh?"

"Look, Frank...this is a highly sensitive area and I… I tell you something..." Smoker was unusually on edge "certain people would be very, very embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if-if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us..."

"What're you gonna do for me, man?" Franky raised a brow at the teacher

"Well… What do you want?"

Fair to say, Smoker was pretty ashamed of the situation he had gotten himself in. but nonetheless there was no way going around it.

"Got fifty bucks?"

"What?"

"Fifty bucks."

. . .

Zoro and Usopp were laughing. Zoro hadn't laughed like this for a long time, he should do drugs more! Oh… that didn't sound like a good idea…

Robin was hanging out behind the statue near them.

"You got a middle name?" Zoro asked

"Yeah" Usopp nodded "guess"

Zoro looked in deep though.

Robin turn to them suddenly taking interest in the conversation and as she spoke moved closer to them sitting next to them "He doesn't have a middle name. He's lying"

Usopp and Zoro looked at her in confusion

"Your birthday's April 1st, you're height is 174 cm (5'8½) you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1" Robin looked at him with a smile

Zoro looked at her impressed

"Wow" Usopp looked at her strangely "are you psychic?"

"No…"

"How did you know all that?" Usopp looked at her suspiciously

She took something out from behind her and tossed it on his lap, it was his wallet.

"When did you take my wallet?!"

Robin didn't reply

Usopp opened and looked through it checking to see everything was still there

Zoro looked Robin up and down in a whole other light.

"So you're a thief!" Usopp looked at her accusingly

"No"

"multi-talented!" Usopp raised a brow

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a naughty picture!" Robin rolled her eyes

Usopp turned bright red

"What?" Zoro looked in-between them

"He's got a naughty picture of a woman in there" Robin explained "it's feral"

Usopp almost shouted "NO I DON'T!"

Sanji overhearing the conversation butt in "I heard '_naughty picture'_ what's going on?! Robin-chwan?"

"Usopp has a picture of a naked woman in his wallet" Robin explained

Sanji turned to Usopp and gaped "LET'S SEE IT THEN!"

. . .

Luffy sat with his legs across at the top of the stairs brushing his teeth curiously with one of Nami's cosmetic brushes: He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do with it. Nami sat across from him looking through his wallet pictures.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Nami asked seeing a particular pretty picture of a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes

Dare she say?

She was slightly jealous.

Luffy just shrugged "some of them?"

"What about the others?" Nami looked at him

"Well, some are girlfriends and some I consider…" Luffy left the sentence hanging

"consider?"

"just fun to hang out with" Luffy shrugged again

Nami wasn't stupid; she knew what he was talking about

"You don't believe in one guy one girl?" Nami asked cross

"Do you?" Luffy looked at her

"Of course" Nami said "that's the way it should be"

"Not for me" Luffy almost scoffed

"Why not?"

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows; he obviously didn't want to answer that. Instead, he started getting defensive.

"How come you got so much stuff in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first" Luffy pointed out

"I don't know" It was Nami's turn to shrug "I guess I never throw anything away"

"Well" Luffy began "neither do I"

"Oh…"

. . .

Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Sanji all sat together looking through Usopp's and Zoro's wallets. Zoro's didn't really have anything important, just a few numbers, some money, etc. Usopp's was a lot more interesting, Sanji had tried to take the picture of the woman but Usopp quickly snatched it back. Robin on the other hand just sat watching everyone unfold everything.

"Where's yours?" Usopp looked at Robin

"I don't have one" Robin answered

"Why not?" Usopp asked as Zoro raised his head

"DON'T QUESTION ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji instantly went to Robins defence

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen" Zoro commented holding Usopp's fake ID

Usopp just laughed

"You realise you made yourself sixty-eight, right?" Zoro raised a brow at the boy

"Oh, I know...I know, I goofed it..." Usopp grinned

"What do you need a fake ID for?" Sanji asked

"Why not?" Usopp answered

"So he can lie about his age too" Robin pointed out

Usopp glared at the girl

Sanji looked at them all "wanna know what's in _my_ bag?"

"No" everyone replied in union

"It's probably a bunch of porn mags" Zoro muttered

Sanji's eye twitched

"So, if you don't have a wallet or anything, what's in your bag?" Zoro asked Robin

Robin looked at him as if it was obvious "books"

"Food?"

"No"

"That's unhealthy!" Usopp pointed out

Robin took out her bag and put it on the table "you can look through it if you want. I doubt you'll be amused though, it's only books really"

Usopp didn't care, he emptied the contents on the table and dozens of books flooded. Some were bigger and thicker than others, while others seemed more colourful. They all looked to be big and heavy though, just looking at them made Zoro's head hurt.

"Are you gonna be one of those women that never goes out? And spends her life reading?" Usopp asked "like you'll have a cat, and when you die no one'll know so the cat'll starve and eat y-"

"Shut the fuck up" Zoro looked at Usopp as if he was the moron

"Why do you bring so many books with you? Do you bring them everywhere?" Sanji cooed

"You never know when you might get bored… Sometimes" Robin answered bluntly

"Why do you read so much? Robin-chwan?" Sanji looked at Robin with a smile

"Why does anyone read?" Robin answered with another question

"To escape reality?" Zoro guessed

Robin said nothing

"So then!" Usopp exclaimed "we're onto something! You're home life is…?" Usopp tried to find a word

"Bad?" Sanji suggested

"In some cases" Robin answered slowly obviously uncomfortable

"On a scale of one to ten… how shit is it?" Usopp inquired

"Give us something to work with Robin-chwan!" Sanji said trying to be soothing "bad parents? Bad family?"

Robin was silent "I'm looked down on…"

Usopp turned to Zoro "Zoro? What's your opinion? This girl buries her head in the books because she gets looked down on?"

"Everyone at one point gets looked down on" Zoro wasn't sure if he was defending her or not

"Yeah, but I don't think that's it. I mean, to bury herself in books like these" Usopp lifted a book by it front cover making all the old pages flicker "you must be pretty looked down on, either that or you're just emo or something"

Robin's eyes narrowed, she started putting her books back in her bag

"EY!" Sanji looked at her as if she had broken his heart "what's wrong Robin-chwan?!"

"Forget it" Robin muttered

"Hold on" Zoro interrupted her making her pause "you're shoving all those books in your bag, either you want to escape reality or you want people to think you want to escape reality"

"Fuck you" Robin wasn't much for swearing, but she made exceptions

She grabbed her bag and walked off, tempted to storm out, but no, she wasn't like that. She was calm. She was well put together and in control.

… Right?

"The girl is on an island, with herself" Usopp commented "Okay?"

Sanji was about to get up and follow the girl but Zoro shoved him back in his seat knowing fully well he would probably only upset her more. Instead, Zoro got up and followed her himself.

"Hey" He grabbed her arm turning her around and hesitating he spoke "you wanna talk?"

God.

What was wrong with him?

Oh, how he had changed in the course of one school detention!

"No"

"Why not?" Zoro pressed on

"Go away…"

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Go _away_!"

Sanji was tempted to stand up, leap over the tables and bash Zoro there and then. But he decided to let the green haired boy have this one.

Zoro was hesitant, but he decided to turn around and give up. As soon as he was turned around began to walk off he heard a sniffle. Robin was starting to cry, but only lightly. How was he supposed to react to that?!

"You have problems" She stated

"Oh, I have problems?" Zoro turned back to her

"You think by fighting everything and everyone that threatens you, makes you stronger! You think It makes you more of man! That's a problem!" Robin retorted

Zoro was silent, obviously she hit a sore spot "okay… fine… But I don't carry books around everywhere refusing to make contact with real people! What is it? Bad parents?"

Robin was silently crying at this point, it was so unnatural to her, so far from her cool and collected nature she felt like breaking down "I don't have parents, my mums gone… I live with my uncle and his family"

Zoro's mouth formed a line "what do they do to you?"

"They hurt me…"

"… Yeah…"

. . .

Smoker and Franky sat on the floor of the office talking.

"what did you want to be when you were younger?" Smoker asked

"A cyborg" Franky answered truthfully "like a superhero sorta thing"

Smoker rolled his eyes "Frank, don't be a goof! I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant"

"Aw bull shit, man. Come on Smoke, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really pissed you off" Franky explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Smoker defended himself "These kids turned on me...they think I'm a big fuckin' joke..."

"Come on..." Franky began "listen Smoke, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?"

Smoker narrowed his eyes "Hey...Frank, you think I give a flying fuck what these kids think of me?"

"Yes"

Smoker started to explain "You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country"

"Yeah?" Franky raised a brow

"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night... That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me..."

"I wouldn't count on it"

Smoker was silent

. . .

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it**

**The next chapters going to be really emotional! So bring out your tissues**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people,**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, also any fellow Naruto fans should check out my other fanfics :3 nejiten and sasusaku. **

**But anyway, back to the one piece. This chapter's going to get all emotional and stuff, some characters might seem a little OOC but you know. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

. . .

They all sat together in a circle on the floor; they were on the second story of the library in the reading section at the back between all the shelves. There were a few chairs around them and a table or two with papers and books on them, but still they all chose to sit on the floor.

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." Zoro stated

"That's boring!" Nami rolled her eyes and leaned on the bookshelf

"How do you want me to answer?" Zoro looked at her inquiringly

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Nami asked

Zoro looked at her with a poker face

"Would I have to get out of the car?" He finally asked

"Of course"

"Spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter" Nami paused "spring"

"The front or back of the school?"

"Either one"

Zoro was silent for a moment "yeah"

"I'd do it!" Usopp smiled leaning his elbows back on the carpet

They all turned to him

"I'll do pretty much anything you know" he lied "I've done loads of stuff, stuff that's gotten me in prison loads of times…"

"You're lying" Sanji rolled his eyes taking another drag from his cigarette

"I'm not! I've gone to jail so many times all the cops around here know me"

Luffy blew a raspberry at him "liar!"

"And what does your mum think of this?" Zoro went along with it

"She never found out… I've only ever told my friend, a girl"

"and what did she do?" Sanji was suddenly interested

"she gave me a blowjob"

"Ew" Nami made a face

"And afterwards w-"

"Okay!" Luffy stopped him "you're lying! We all know you're a virgin! You said it yourself! This is getting gross now, the only thing people should put in their mouths are meat"

"And other peoples tongues" Sanji commented

Usopp frowned "how do you know I'm lying?!"

"That's disgusting" Nami commented

"Well, it was weird without the condom"

"Are you crazy?" Nami made a disgusted face at Usopp

"Obviously, he's lying" Sanji scoffed

"Have you ever done that?" Robin asked

"Gotten a blowjob?" Nami made a face

"_Given_ a blowjob? Or had sex in general" Robin asked

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered" Luffy joined in

"I'm not going to discuss my private life with you strangers" Nami crossed her arms

"It's a double edged sword, isn't it?" Robin raised a brow

"hm?"

"Well, if you say no, you're a prude… If you say yes, you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right? "

"Wrong"

"Or, are you a tease?" Robin suggested

"She's a tease" Zoro concluded

"A beautiful tease!" Sanji agreed

"Oh, why don't you just forget it!" Nami frowned

"You're a tease" Zoro started "admit it, all girls are tease's"

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot" Luffy pointed out to Zoro

"I didn't do anything!" Nami objected

"That's why you're a tease" Robin stated

"Okay" Nami looked at Robin challengingly "let me ask you a few questions"

Robin was silent

"How many guys have you slept with? I'm the tease? Look at yourself, if anything you're the one here walking around playing hard to get and everything! Besides, you've probably done it, wouldn't it bother you to sleep around with guys you don't love? Don't you want any respect?" Nami retorted

"I don't try to tease" Robin replied "I don't shove guys under the table between my legs-"

Luffy was suddenly fascinated by the colour of the floor

"-as usual you just like the attention. I don't force it, that's the difference between you and me"

"Not the only difference I hope" Nami replied

"You're a tease" Zoro rolled his eyes "face it"

"I'm not a tease!" Nami defended

"Sure you are!" Even Luffy was now on their side "You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!"

"I never said that" Nami wanted to start throwing books "she twisted my words!"

"Then what do you use it for?!"

"I don't use it period!"

Nami felt like she was getting attacked on all angles, and as much as she tried to force it back in, she was on the verge of tears.

"So you're frigid?" Luffy squinted his eyes as if deep in thought

"I didn't mean it that way!" Nami was on the verge of yelling "you're putting words in my mouth"

"If you'd just answer the question…" Zoro left the sentence hanging

"Why can't you answer?" Usopp stared

"Be honest"

"No one cares"

"It's not a big deal"

"Just answer"

"It won't kill you"

"Exactly!" Sanji started "Nami-swan!"

"Talk to us" Luffy pushed on

"Answer the question-"

"**I NEVER HAD SEX!" **

Nami finally snapped.

They all went silent for a few moments

"I never did it either" Usopp started "they were right, I never got blowjobs… I was lying"

Robin rolled her eyes in the background

"You're such a bitch" Nami turned to Robin "you did all that to fuck me over?! How many guys have _you_ slept with?!"

"None" Robin crossed her legs as if making a point

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth..." Nami was lashing out "it's just to make all these bitchy remarks!"

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to..." Zoro stated

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre..." Nami narrowed her eyes

"What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all" Zoro explained

"How are you bizarre?" Nami looked at him confused

"He's constantly trying to prove his manhood" Robin answered for him

Everyone turned to Zoro with inquiring looks, as if waiting for him to deny the statement. Sanji who was given an obvious chance to poke at the boy didn't do anything, surprisingly.

"She's right" Zoro leaned back "do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Coby's buns together."

Nami laughed

"That was you?!" Luffy looked at him in surprise

"You know him?"

"I know him…" Luffy looked at him strangely

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too..."

"Oh my god" Nami muttered

"And the bizzare thing is, I did it for my dad. Which doesn't even make sense, my dad's gone, god knows where. How would he know what I do and don't do? Like, if I can do this one thing maybe he might start giving a fuck? He can't even find out, what's the point? He left, he's not coming back and I'm hanging onto a false reality.  
"So this kid, I'm taping up my knee at the lockers, he's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father. The entire reason he left was because he thought there was no use for me, weak. What's the point in staying for a lost cause? And the next thing I knew I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on…"

He paused, everyone looked at him intently as if hell bent on finding out how the story ends and both fascinated by the boy, it had been so long since anyone had seem him emotional

"And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Smoker's office, all I could think about was Coby's dad. And Coby having to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal... And his dad, what if he was disappointed? Like anyone else fucking needs that? How do you say sorry for that?!"

His expression started to shift into anger

"And my dad. My fucking dad. God I hate him! I don't even know who the fuck he is or what he's doing, yet I keep on trying to please him as if I expect him to walk into Smoker's office any minute! He's probably off somewhere starting another family, and my fucking mum. She's gone because of the cunt! Suicide, what kind of weak woman does that? Just because he's gone? What does that say about me?! My mum killed herself out of weakness cause my dad was gone, and my dad left because he thought I would only end up being weak?"

Zoro was done, and a moment of silence passed before Sanji spoke

"I think Zeff and your dad should go bowling together"

And for once in… Probably for the first time, Zoro and Sanji both looked at each other and laughed.

Usopp spoke "It's like me, you know, with my school life...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't… I lie about everything except grades, that's the one part my mum really cares about… So I don't lie… She never graduated high school"

"Are you lying?" Nami asked slowly

"No" Robin answered for him "he's not"

"Why don't you like yourself?" Luffy asked

Usopp continued "'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it , and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a **F** on it. Never got a **F** in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..."

"Why'd you think it was gonna be easy?" Luffy asked

"Have you seen the guys that take shop?"

"I take shop" Luffy made a weird expression "you must be the moron"

"I'm a fucking moron because I can't make a lamp?!" Usopp frowned

"No!" Luffy almost yelled "you're a fucking genius cause you can't make a lamp"

"What do you know about Trigonometry?"

"I could care less about Trigonometry..." Luffy shrugged

"Luffy, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Usopp asked

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!"

"Okay" Nami decided "so neither one of you is better than the others"

An awkward silence arouse

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth..." Luffy said trying to kill the silence

"With your teeth?" Nami gave a doubtful look

"...play Heart & Soul on the piano" He continued

"I can make spaghetti!" Usopp suggested

"What can you do?" Nami asked Zoro

Zoro was silent in thought for a minute "I can tape all your buns?"

"I wanna see what Nami can do!" Luffy looked at the girl

"I can't do anything" Nami rolled her eyes

"_Everyone_ can do something! Nami-swan" Sanji encouraged her

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing" Nami blushed

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years" Luffy changed the subject

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

Nami took out her lipstick, opened it and put it in between her breasts (much to Sanji's nosebleed). She put her head down and moved it a bit, she then raised it and the lipstick was perfectly shaped on her lips.

Everyone clapped impressing except Luffy's who was unamused and sarcastic.

"Where'd you learn to do that?!" Sanji asked happily

"Camp" Nami shrugged taking the lipstick out and putting it back in her bag

"What camp did you go to and when can I join?!" Sanji grinned

"That's so great Nami" Luffy said in an unusual monotone "it changes everything"

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Robin glared at him

"I'm not laughing!" Luffy frowned

"Asshole" Sanji said

Luffy turned to Sanji offended

"What do you care what I think anyway?! I'm just a moron remember?" Luffy used the words Sanji had said previously against him "It doesn't matter what I say because I probably don't even know what I say!" he turned to Nami "and you don't even like me!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Nami retorted

"Hey shut up!" Luffy cracked "don't compare yourself to me alright! I stick up for my friends, I get enough shit from my gramps and my brother's hardly fucking being there! You! You got everything and you just play around with it! You hardly protect your friends or anything, you don't understand the value of anything cause you've never had to live without it! Don't spit that shit at me! At the end you just end up looking at me like I'm an idiot too!"

"you don't know what you're talking about!" Nami yelled

"I NEVER DO! DO I?!" Luffy yelled twice as loud "I'm just the idiot that can't even spell right!"

"Get over yourself!" Nami exclaimed in anger

"Why don't you get over yourself!" Luffy replied "all you ever worry about is how you look or how many of your friends forgot to invite you to a party!"

The words hit a spot in Nami that hadn't been hit in a long time, and she didn't know particularly why but because they were coming out of his mouth they seemed to hit twice as hard. Tears slid down her face but her expression never changed from that of angry and cold.

"Those earrings! What are they diamonds! You got that for Christmas I bet!" Luffy let out all the strained anger he had been holding in for years on this girl, and even as he said it he knew he would come to regret it "you know what I got for Christmas?! A carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "_Hey! Smoke up boy!"_ Okay, so go home'n cry to your mummy, don't cry here, okay?"

"My god" Sanji said putting out the cigarette he had been smoking "are we going to end up just like our parents?"

"Not me" Usopp stated "never"

"It's unavoidable, it just happens" Robin said in a monotone

"What happens?"

"When you grow up, your heart dies" She said it as if she were remembering something

Luffy just frowned "who cares?"

Robin was on the verge of tears herself "I care"

"Um" Usopp interrupted the conversation "I was just thinking, I mean… I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering… um… what's gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends… I'm not wrong… Am I?"

"No" Sanji replied

"So… On Monday?" Usopp asked

"Do you want the truth?" Nami looked at him

"Yeah" Usopp answered honestly

"I don't think so…" Nami answered

"Do you mean all of us?" Robin asked "or just Luffy?"

"All of you" Nami answered

"That's a real nice attitude" Zoro commented

"Oh, be honest, Zoro...if Usopp came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this; you're there with all the '_badass_'s. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

"No way" Zoro objected

"What if_ I_ come up to you?" Robin looked at the boy near her

"Same exact thing" Nami said

"God!" Luffy exclaimed "you're a bitch"

"Why? Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?!"

"No! Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Luffy retorted

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Robin to one of your parties? Or take Usopp out to the parking lot at lunch to bag teachers? What about Zoro for that matter? Sanji? what about me?! What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together?! They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me!" Nami yelled the last part

This pissed Luffy off "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your sister's BMW and your poor-_rich_-drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"SHUT UP!"

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your prom!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Yeah?! GOOD"

There was silence until once again Usopp spoke up

"Then I assume Robin and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." He turned to Robin "Do you, would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends"

"If you did?"

"No...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..." Robin answered

"I just wanna tell, each of you that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty...And I'm telling the truth!" Usopp said

"That's cause your friends look up to us" Nami pointed out

Usopp was unhappy and laughed to lighten the mood, it was a sick laugh though "You're so conceited, Nami. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?"

Nami was on the verge of tears again "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

"Then why do you do it?" Usopp asked

"I don't know, I don't...you don't understand… You don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Zoro and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

Usopp was shocked "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Nami? Fuck you!" Usopp hid his face in his arms

"Know why I'm here today?" Usopp asked

No one said anything

"Crocodile found a gun in my locker!"

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Sanji asked mortified

"I tried. You pull the fucking trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on...and it didn't go on, I..."

"What's the gun for?" This time Zoro spoke

"Just forget it"

"You brought it up!" Sanji exclaimed

"I can't have an **F**...! I lie, it's all I do, everything! The only truth is my grades; the only thing I can't lie about is my grades… My mum's sick, she's tired and she never finished high school. She needs this, she needs it! I can't have an F! I can't lie! It's the only truth…"

"Oh Usopp…" Nami looked at him with worry

"So I considered my options" Usopp went on

"Killing yourself isn't an option" Robin spoke with pain in her voice

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!"

"It was a hand gun?" Luffy asked

"No…" Usopp paused "No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker"

"Really?" Zoro covered his mouth

Sanji though, didn't bother to hide the laugh

"It's not funny…!" Usopp objected

Robin started giggling and before they knew it they were all laughing.

"Yes it is…" Usopp said "The lamp was destroyed and everything"

"Wanna know what I did to get in here?" Robin said suddenly

"What?" They looked at her

"Nothing" Robin shrugged "I just didn't want to be at home, I'm considered a criminal in our house… I'd rather be a criminal in a library than a criminal over there"

They all started laughing again

"You're laughing at me!"

"No" Zoro shook his head

Robin started laughing again covering her face in her hand with embarrassment "you are!"

. . .

* * *

**What did you think? :3 **

**Well I hoped you guys liked it,  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold.**

**The last chapter.**

**:') I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it… Sorry it couldn't be longer or anything, but it had to fit in with the movie… I never really intended it to be long anyway, plus if I tried to add onto it I know I would probs ruin it. Haha.**

**Farewell my one piece readers~ **

**May we one day meet again when I decide to write another OP fanfic**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

. . .

Usopp put on a record in the office of the library so it echoed through the walls.

They all danced.

Nami spent her time dancing on the stairs.

Zoro just nodded his head through the entire song while Sanji danced around Nami in a seductive style.

Well…_He_ thought it was seductive.

Luffy had climbed to the top of the statue in the library and was head banging, later on he tried jumping to a stairwell but it didn't end well.

Robin was spinning around at the bottom of the library, finally feeling loose while Usopp was trying to shuffle in front of the office where the music was coming from.

. . .

Luffy climbed back through the heating duct, it was nearing the end of detention and he knew if Smoker found him mission hell would break loose.

On the bright side though, he found himself giving less of a shit about what Smoker had said.

. . .

Zoro, Robin, Nami, Sanji and Usopp sat in that order on the railing; they looked down at the library each one lost in their own specific thoughts.

"Usopp" Nami asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Nami retorted

"But that's what Smoker wants us to do"

"True" Nami commented "but I think we'd all say pretty much the same thing"

Usopp puffed out his chest with pride "Oh… Well…"

"We trust you" Nami raised a brow at him

They all glanced at each other and nodded in approval

"Yeah" Sanji agreed

"Alright" Usopp smiled "I'll do it"

"Great" Nami smiled

Nami gave Robin a look, Robin looked back at her questioningly

"C'mon" Nami took Robin's hand as they stood

"Where're we going?" Robin asked suspiciously

"C'mon!"

. . .

Nami was putting eye shadow on the girl.

Robin had her fringe back and was trying not to furrow her eyebrows; she looked as if she wasn't sure to scream and run or to just surrender under the girls will.

"Don't be afraid" Nami rolled her eyes

"Don't stick that thing in my eye!"

"I'm not sticking it; just close... just go like that..." Nami closed her eyes

Robin mimicked her

"Good"

Nami continued to put make up on her "you know, you'd look a lot better without your fringe covering half your face"

"I like my fringe" Robin defended

"This looks a lot better" Nami said admiring how she'd pinned back the girl's fringe "look up"

Back to where the others were, Usopp tapped his pencil against the table looking at the paper, deep in thought, what would he write?

Zoro and Sanji sat next to each other surprisingly not tearing each other apart, who knows, maybe if they could put their differences aside they would become best friends.

Nami continued to put make up on her, Robin finally spoke up

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Nami paused and looked in the girls eyes "because you're letting me"

Robin raised her eyebrows in surprise.

It had been a long time since someone had been nice to her… Her uncle and his family had always looked down at her and treated her like a slave. That's why she was so to herself, she found when she went to school people would treat her the same. She never asked why, she just accepted the fact she was like that. But now as Nami was kind to her, she found herself asking that question.

This was certainly something to think about.

Meanwhile, Usopp's eyes widened in realisation as he looked down at the paper, lifting his pencil he finally found something to write.

. . .

Luffy sat in the corner of the closet with his legs spread and his arms on his knees.

Maybe he'd left too early?

The door slowly opened.

Luffy, expecting Smoker, stood up.

Nami walked in, looked around until her eyes finally met with his

"You lost?" He looked at her feeling a wave of guilt wash over him for everything he'd said

She just stared at him.

He grinned.

She smiled.

. . .

Usopp was busily working at the essay when steps were heard behind him, when they reached next to him he glanced up, went back to his essay, widened his eyes, and snapped his head back to the girl next to him in awe.

Robin stood there, her fringe was pinned back and she wore make up, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss…

Sanji gaped at the girl in awe, and he thought she couldn't get any better looking.

Zoro next to him was frozen.

Robin noticed Usopp staring up at her with his mouth widened, she thought he was making fun of her and just glared down at him.

"Wow" Usopp stated "cool"

She looked at him with a smile "thank you"

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji had love hearts in his eyes as he jumped off the table and hurdled himself towards her

Luckily for her, Zoro stood up, bonked the blonde on his head and sent him smashing into the ground.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked hesitantly

"Why?" Robin furrowed her eyebrows "Nami did it. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong…It's just… I can see your face"

"Is that good?"

"…That's _very_ good"

Robin smiled.

. . .

Nami kissed Luffy, she then broke the kiss.

Luffy looked at her as if he'd just been punched in the face, his eyes were widened and he gaped at the girl who was standing in front of him confidently "why did you do that?"

"Cause you wouldn't"

Luffy paused "You know how you said before; how your family used you to get back at each other...wouldn't I be outstanding in that ability?"

Nami looked at him "were you really disgusted with what I did with the lipstick?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

Luffy nodded "no"

. . .

Usopp got into his mums car and left.

Zoro and Robin started a surprisingly passionate kiss before they let go and both of them left, one in a car and the other walking.

Nami stood in front of the car as Luffy looked at her curiously; she took out one of her earings and put it in Luffy's hand with a cheeky smile on her face. Luffy grinned before she kissed him and left in the car.

Sanji got into Zeff's car, glaring at Zoro and Luffy the entire way as they drove out of the parking lot.

Luffy walked off in the opposite direction of Zoro, grinned and put the earing in his ear. Originally he had been angry finding out in the morning Garp wouldn't be picking him up, but he didn't mind as much now, knowing full well he probably would've taken pictures of them kissing, started wooting, honking the horn and never let the poor boy forget about it.

It had only been one detention they had all spent with each other.

But nonetheless.

None of them would forget the eight hours and fifty-four minutes they spent together.

. . .

Smoker picked up the only essay he could see in the library, it was on the front table, and read it.

. . .

* * *

_**Saturday...March 24, 2012. Mugiwara High School.**_

_**Dear Mr. Smoker...**_

_**We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.**_

_**A liar**_

_**A criminal**_

_**A womaniser**_

_**A lost cause**_

_**A princess**_

_**And a moron**_

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
